The present invention generally relates to a recessed downlight constructed to facilitate installation by adjusting to the spacing and various obstacles located in the installation or mounting area for the light. Specifically, the recessed downlight includes an adjustable hanger bar assembly, adjustable vertical legs, and an adjustable socket box having a socket electrically connected to the lamp and junction box.
Recessed lighting fixtures or downlights provide lighting for a space, such as a building or room, and are aesthetically pleasing since the fixtures are advantageously recessed in the ceiling. Typically, these recessed downlights vary in structure depending on whether they are installed in new construction or in existing ceilings. Conventional downlights include a socket assembly electrically connected to a lamp, a sensor for detection of overheating, a trim, and a mounting plate attached to hanger bars for mounting the light to a pair of joists in a ceiling or a suspended T-bar ceiling.
Conventional downlights are typically difficult to install because they do not readily adjust to the installation area in more than one direction. In particular, the mounting assemblies of conventional downlights do not easily adjust to the width of the installation area. In addition, conventional downlights cannot easily adjust horizontally within the installation space to accommodate a desired ceiling location. Moreover, the conventional downlights do not provide a mechanism for avoiding various obstacles that may be present in the installation area, such as electrical conduit or plumbing. Furthermore, the prior art downlights do not vertically adjust to joists which may varying in size.
Also, the installation of the conventional downlights is difficult and cumbersome since the mounting assemblies require a mounting plate for supporting the downlight and at least four hanger bars, each attached to a joist or suspended T-bar ceilings, for supporting the plate. Moreover, once mounted, the conventional downlights require the use of various tools and fasteners to attach the trim and can for IC applications. In addition, the location of the thermal sensor of the conventional downlight can also obstruct removal and mounting of the trim and/or can. As a result of this, the trims and cans of the conventional downlights cannot be easily removed or replaced. In addition, prior art downlights do not provide a mechanism for independently attaching various sized trims and cans.
Other problems with conventional downlights are that they do not typically accommodate retro-fit applications where the downlight must be installed through a preexisting ceiling aperture and where portions of preexisting downlights may still remain in the installation area.
Examples of prior art downlights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,471 to Zadeh; U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,664 to Demshki, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,766 to Sieczkowski; U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,574 to Hentz et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,337 to Belfer.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight that is adjustable, thereby facilitating installation of the light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight having an adjustable hanger bar assembly and socket box whereby the socket box can slide and adjust to the installation area and various obstacles therein.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight having adjustable vertical legs, thereby accommodating various sized support structures or joists.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight having rotatably movable vertical legs, thereby facilitating mounting of the light in smaller installation area.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight requiring only two mounting points.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight having a trim that is easily connected and removed from the light without the use of tools.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight having a can that is easily connected and removed from the light without the use of tools.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight that accommodates various sized trims and cans independently of one another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight that includes a barrier mechanism that protects the wires of the socket from the mounting assembly of the light.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight that can be easily employed in retro-fit applications.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a lighting fixture, comprising a housing having an inner area for holding a socket assembly, and including an engagement surface; and a first support member coupled to the housing, and having a longitudinal axis, and first and second sections, the first section having a sliding surface for engaging the housing, the second section having a first securing surface for engaging a first support structure, and the sliding surface of the first section directly engaging the engagement surface of the housing thereby supporting the housing on the first support member and allowing the housing to slidably traverse the first support member along the longitudinal axis.
The foregoing objects are also basically attained by a lighting fixture, comprising a housing having an inner area for holding a socket assembly, and including an engagement surface; and a first support member slidably coupled to the housing, and having a first section, and a second section substantially perpendicular to the first section, the first section having a sliding surface for engaging the engagement surface of the housing, and the second section having first and second segments, each of the first and second segments including first and second securing surfaces defined along a vertical axis, respectively, for adjustably securing the first support member to a first support structure with respect to the vertical axis.
The foregoing objects are also basically attained by a lighting fixture, comprising a housing having an inner area for holding a socket assembly; and a first support member coupled to the housing, and having a first section and a second section, the second section having a securing surface engaging a first support structure thereby defining a first horizontal angle and a first vertical angle between the first section of the first support member and the first support structure, the first horizontal angle being either one of an obtuse angle and an acute angle, and the first vertical angle being substantially ninety degrees.
By structuring the lighting fixture in this manner, installation of the light is facilitated since the light fixture can be adjusted to any sized installation area, disposed in any desired location and can avoid various obstacles that may be present therein.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description which taken in conjunction with annexed drawings, discloses the preferred embodiments of the present invention.